


Watching Your Step

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The drive home after a not-so-successful mission.





	Watching Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel's back was still ramrod straight when Jack returned from the truck. He swallowed hard, gathered all his courage, and opened the driver's side door. 

"If those cookies are intended to sweeten my disposition, I have bad news for you." Daniel announced without deigning to glance in his lover's direction. Jack couldn't stop himself from staring down at the brown bakery bag with a sigh. That had been exactly his intention, though he should have known better. A situation as dire as this required delicate handling and a lot more ass-kissing than cookies. 

"I bought them for myself actually, but I'm not averse to sharing, if you're interested." He tried a different tactic. Daniel stiffened even more, which Jack had previously thought impossible, and sniffed loftily. 

"I'm not." He said decidedly. OK, Jack scratched that. Obviously a poor attempt at palliative measures was better than no palliative measures at all. 

"Daniel, I really am sorry." He apologized sincerely, putting the cookies down between them incase Daniel decided to sneak one. He turned the ignition and started the truck. 

"I'm sorry too, Jack." Daniel agreed solemnly, and Jack licked his lips nervously. Pissy he could handle, but that statement had just a bit too much threat in it for comfort. Sorry about what? Sorry that they'd gotten involved? "I had plans for tonight." He added before Jack could really get this panic-meter running. 

"Plans?" Jack was completely in another time zone, and so he took a few seconds to figure out the innuendo. "Plans plans? Really?" 

"Yes. But that was then. This," Daniel rapped out the words, "Is now." 

"Oh." Jack wisely remained silent, though he was bitterly disappointed. While the actual sex was great, and Jack was always up for that, he lived for the nights when he and Daniel would just snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. Obviously there would be no snuggling tonight, not unless Jack craved abuse, which definitely did not. 

As he pulled out into the late night traffic, Jack cast a surreptitious glance at his contentious love and winced. Daniel looked hot, hot enough to... Well there wasn't any point in following that train of thought, now was there? The jeans were nice, and paired with the navy button up shirt, untucked and sleeves rolled up to the elbow... God, Jack wished there were still plans. 

"Stop staring at me." Daniel's annoyed remark jerked Jack out of his reverie. "Try watching the road instead. Unless you want me to drive..." 

"No!" Jack shook his head vigorously, knowing that he was treading the fine possibility of insulting Daniel even further. Thankfully it seemed as though Daniel had expected no other response, and returned to fuming quietly. "You know," Jack began, "This wasn't really all my fault." 

"Whose fault was it then, pray tell?" Daniel asked silkily, his tone telling Jack exactly what not to say. Winter was coming, after all, and Daniel was a great source of heat. Shit, if things continued the way they were, Jack could find himself sleeping in the shed before too long. 

"I'm not saying you're to blame, just that there are some other factors you might want to consider." Jack explained. 

"Other factors?" Daniel asked in disbelief. "If it had been me, Jack, you would be all over me about..." 

Jack got the distinct impression that Daniel was just getting started, and decided to nip this particular lecture in the bud. 

"Now, let's..." He tried to interject, but just as he'd suspected, Daniel would not be dissuaded. 

"In fact, I was the recipient of an interesting diatribe today. Something about me and my rose coloured glasses wandering around like a kitten in a dog pound. And then, to top everything off, when I try to advise a certain colonel on the dangers of just traipsing around scared ground you totally ignore me and almost get us executed! God only knows what would have happened if Sam and Teal'c hadn't showed up when they did." Daniel was practically yelling, and Jack was finally buying a clue about why he was so upset. He vividly recalled exactly what was going on when Sam and Teal'c had descended on the band of natives like avenging angels. 

Daniel was reverberating like a harp string. Jack had been at the business end of a poisoned spear when the belated rescue had taken place, and he didn't want to think about what he'd be feeling if their positions had been reversed. 

"Danny I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I... traipsing? I don't traipse." 

"Fine. When I advised you against swaggering..." 

"Daniel, I don't swagger. I stride. Purposefully." Jack corrected gently. Daniel gaped at him, then narrowed his eyes. Jack shifted uncomfortably under the fixed gaze. 

"The point is you didn't listen." 

"I know. I was an idiot. I was so concerned about finding Carter and Teal'c I didn't think about where I was putting my feet. I swear Daniel I didn't realize the Tiji protective burial grounds extended to..." 

"Wait, you were listening?" Daniel held up a hand. 

"Of course, I just..." 

"No, no. You actually listened and processed what I was saying?" He hesitated and his eyes softened. "Jack... I'm sorry. I thought you were just ignoring me." 

"Danny, believe me when I tell you I never ignore you. You know your stuff and by now most people know that when you say something is important, you mean business. Myself included." Jack reassured. 

"Thank you." Daniel settled back into the seat more comfortably. Jack waited for a few minutes and when he was pulling into the driveway and Daniel had still not spoken again, he opened his mouth. 

"So... about those plans?" He queried. 

"Forget about it." Daniel advised with a smile.


End file.
